


You Can Only Fall

by mimi_chi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: E-Class gets together for a few nights at Okinawa’s Island Resort. No one bats an eyelash when Nagisa and Karma room together, and Nagisa kind of wishes they would.Or, it’s time to define the relationship boys and girls.Kind of sequel toDon't You Want to Claim My Body Like a Vandalbut can be standalone.





	You Can Only Fall

“I’m really glad you could make it, Nagisa.”

With a small start, Nagisa tore his eyes away Nakamura and Karma, who were being shockingly handsy on the dance floor, to stubbornly turn most of his attention back to Kayano. He was definitely _not_ bothered by the display, not one bit, because Nakamura and Karma were just friends and he and Karma were- Well, they had been sleeping together for the last two months and a week. But who was keeping track?

“I’m surprised by how many people could make it, especially you Kayano. Aren’t you in the middle of filming?” Nagisa asked earnestly, watching in his peripheral vision as Karma grinned devilishly, leaning in to murmur something close to Nakamura’s ear. Something white hot and nauseating stabbed his gut, but luckily he was a master at pushing negative emotions down until no one else could see them. 

Pointedly, he turned his back to them so he could focus his full attention to Kayano, drawing his cheerfully bright umbrella drink closer to him. He normally didn’t drink alcohol, but somehow whenever Karma was around, he tended to. However, not to give Karma all the credit because he was feeling uncharitable towards the redhead for reasons he wouldn’t dwell upon, he was also on vacation with his closest friends. If he couldn’t relax now and have a good time, when would he? Or that was what he was going to say if anyone was going to point out he was going through his drink abnormally fast.

“-director is very understanding, and he always says I should take more breaks anyway.” Nagisa glanced up with a small smile, kicking himself slightly. He hadn’t seen Kayano in a long time, and she deserved his full attention. Not Karma, who had dropped him off here with a drink before whisking Nakamura off onto the dance floor.

“All your hard work is paying off though.” Nagisa said idly, finger idly chasing the condensation on the side of his glass. “My students are hooked on it. They’d all be really jealous if they knew I knew you.” He let out a small self-deprecating laugh, and Kayano leaned in, eyes sparkling slightly, pleased by the praise.

“I could give you an autograph if you want to use it to motivate them.” Before Nagisa could protest or accept, she held up a finger. “But on the condition you tell me your opinion on my show! Have you watched any of it?” Caught between the urge to lie and be honest, Nagisa glanced anywhere but her face, trying to come up with a diplomatic answer.

“I do have all of it saved to watch for when I have time, but the trailers look really impressive-!” Kayano let out a small sigh, shaking her head slightly, but she looked more fond than put out.

“You really are dedicating all your time and energy into teaching, aren’t you?” She leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the table. “How are you liking it?” Nagisa shrugged slightly at the question, ducking his head slightly to focus on his drink, not sure what kind of expression he was making. 

“I have mixed feelings. My students are all pretty hard headed and noisy, so some days it seems like I spend more time defusing fights than actually teaching. But,” He glanced up, smiling slightly, feeling warm from either his drink or from recalling how proud he felt when a student who was struggling finally started to understand the material, “I enjoy it. There’s nothing more rewarding than helping others become more confident in themselves and their skills.” Which was a lesson he was still trying to learn, but it felt like as his students’ confidence grew, his did as well.

“What are you two talking about so seriously?” Nagisa had to force himself to stay still and not turn instinctively at the sound of Karma’s voice. Not that it mattered when he settled in the booth right next to him. He was wearing that faintly spicy cologne that Nagisa had come to associate with him, and helplessly, he turned to look at Karma anyway. Just in time for him to see him snatch up what was left of his drink and down it, throat working to swallow and making Nagisa’s mouth go dry. The jerk. 

“Work.” Nagisa said faintly, flushing slightly when Karma turned to grin at him as if he knew that Nagisa had been staring and the exact effect he had on him.

“Boring!” Nakamura decreed, nudging Kayano with her shoulder as she sat down. “It sounds to me like we need more drinks if that’s the topic of discussion.” She paused, surveying the party critically before adding, “And more people.”

“More people?” Kayano asked warily, her expression turning outright suspicious when Karma and Nakamura rounded on her with identical terrifying grins.

“You didn’t think all I was doing abroad was studying, did you? Nothing brings people together like some good old fashion drinking games!”

Nagisa was already formulating a way to try to escape by claiming he had to go to the bathroom, when Karma’s hand fell heavily on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“You’re staying, right?” He asked innocently enough, a complete juxtaposition to the imposing weight of his hand.

“Do I have a choice?” Nagisa complained, moving as more people started crowding into the booth at Nakamura’s insistence. He tried not to look too affected by how close Karma scooted to him, their thighs pressed together in the guise of letting more people in. 

At that statement, Karma turned to Nagisa with a strangely serious expression, one eyebrow raised. “You always have a choice.” 

Which was weird, but before Nagisa could think too much about that, Nakamura was calling the table to order, expression wicked. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, we’re playing Ring of Fire, so pay attention to the rules because anyone who asks me to repeat myself has to drink!” 

 

\---

 

“Gonna vomit.” Nagisa said, for what had to be the twentieth time, and yet Karma was still taking his sweet time in getting them back to the hotel room that they were going to be sharing for the rest of the week. Truthfully, it had been a big part of why Nagisa had been suckered into coming along. 

‘It’d be nice to have you all to myself for a few days instead of just a quickie every other week.’ Karma had said leisurely, trailing his fingers along Nagisa’s hip, expression tender despite the words coming out of his mouth. He had seemed vulnerable then, a word that Nagisa had never thought he would have ever labeled Karma with. It had stirred something tender and warm in his chest, and he hadn’t been able to refuse him.

Which was nothing new, really, but now there was a new strange and tenuous intimacy to their relationship. Before all of this, they still made a conscious effort to hang out, but it had been once a month at best with interspersed calls or texts in between. Now they saw each other almost every other week and spoke every day, but it still didn’t feel like enough. Nagisa found himself wanting more, and he was also plagued by the thought that he was the only one who felt that way. After all, Karma had been so casual about mentioning sex as ‘just practice’, he had to wonder if that was what this was. Practice for something else, and that that one day Karma would break it off and cut Nagisa out of his life as casually as he had done in middle school. Unlike back then, however, Nagisa wanted to fight for whatever this was. 

But no matter how Nagisa tried to envision a way to start that conversation without it ending badly, he ended up drawing a blank. Karma wasn’t known for being open with his emotions, and Nagisa wasn’t one to press unless he was backed up into a corner. 

“That’s why I have the barf bag. Never say that I don’t think of you.” Karma said, voice tinged with amusement, as he ran soothing fingers through Nagisa’s hair. He wanted to be soothed and comforted by Karma’s hand and words, but instead, it only made him uneasier. ‘Think of him’ huh? Since when?

Irritated at his negative thoughts and Karma’s seeming indifferent carelessness, he knocked Karma’s hand away, moving to lean instead against the cool wall of the elevator.

“Since when?” He asked, sounding petulant even to his own ears, and even though he turned away, he could still see the surprise on Karma’s face reflected back at him from the shiny panels of the elevator. Still, Karma didn’t chase after him, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“Haven’t we gone over this already?” He asked lightly, but even if Nagisa couldn’t say he could stand upright without the assistance of the elevator wall, he could read that hunted look on Karma’s face. Interesting.

“The physical stuff-” and wasn’t Nagisa glad that he was already pink from the alcohol so he could blame that for why he looked like he was blushing, “but the rest of it-”

He swayed dangerously when the elevator stopped, almost slamming face first into the elevator button panel if Karma hadn’t slipped an arm around his waist easy as you please. Nagisa considered very seriously about the pros and cons of vomiting on Karma, accidental or no, but the thought of what Karma might do in retaliation had him clamping his hands over his mouth.

Too miserable to even look at Karma, he allowed the other man to get them to their room, making his way woozily into the bathroom. He carefully settled down by the bathtub just in case his stomach really rebel. He closed his eyes to try to quell his nausea, resting his forehead against the cool rim of the bathtub, taking slow, steadying breaths. The only reason he knew Karma was in the doorway watching him was because of the shadow he cast.

“Drink this.” Nagisa screwed up his face as he took the glass of water nudging against his hand, knowing it was going to taste like liquid dirt running down his throat. But he knew better than to try to fight Karma about it. Better liquid dirt than water mixed with wasabi powder, something he had only had to experience once to know he never wanted to do so again. 

After he had struggled with gulping it down, he felt Karma sit down across from him, legs brushing against his. “The rest of it.” He prompted, and Nagisa bit back the urge to groan. This wasn’t a conversation he ever wanted to have in this state. Karma could twist him around even when he was on his guard and sober. 

“Forget it.” He said miserably, going to pillow his head with his arms and effectively hide his face from view, but Karma leaned in closer, stopping him.

“Hey now, if I can ask you to put on a magical girl costume, you can tell me what’s been bothering you.” Nagisa scowled slightly at how flippant Karma sounded, how his stomach twisted in a way that had nothing to do with nausea and everything to do with the memory of _that_ and the impending conversation.

Desperately, he tried to remember all the starters he had filed away as ‘decent’, but they all seemed to scatter like sheets of paper in the wind, and the more he tried to chase after them, the quicker they flew away from him. So, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, regretting it before it even left his mouth.

“What are we even doing Karma?” Then, realizing that was just setting Karma up for a sarcastic or lewd response, he added quickly, “Is this just ‘practice’ for you too? How many people are you ‘practicing’ with? How long are you planning on keeping this up for? Are you going to get bored of it soon? Where did you even _get_ all these costumes?” 

He stopped when Karma’s shoulders started to shake with laughter, and annoyed, Nagisa swatted him away.

“What order do you want me to answer those questions in?” Karma asked fake sugary sweet, but before Nagisa could have a chance to retaliate properly, the laughter fell from his face, leaving only a sobering solemnity. “I wasn’t joking about before. You have a lot of choices, even if you don’t realize it.” Nagisa’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion, but instead of taking pity on him, Karma continued on. “This isn’t practice, I’m not ‘practicing’ with anyone else right now, and it’s going to last as long as you let it. As for the costumes, there’s a store online that does good work for reasonable prices and I’ve ordered so much I get a good discount on top of that.” 

At that incredulous look on Nagisa’s face, he laughed again, reaching forward to cup his face in his hands.

“Before we make this permanent, I should warn you I’m not going to change. If you’re looking for someone who is going to follow after you everywhere, or be there with dinner waiting on the table when you get home, or someone who isn’t going to tease you at every opportunity, you should find someone else.” Karma said in a low tone, understanding starting to creep in under the fog that was Nagisa’s current thought process.

“I already know about your bad personality.” Nagisa retorted, letting out a yelp when Karma pinched his cheeks mercilessly.

“Yeah? I know that you’re completely oblivious to anyone else despite that.” He let go of Nagisa’s face abruptly, leaning away from him, grinning but his eyes were sharp. “So I don’t want to hear that you regret this.” Even though his words were nonchalant, there was an undertone of vulnerability again, moving Nagisa into action. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, taking Karma’s face in his own hands. 

“I want this.” He said, surprising even himself with the weight of his conviction. Karma’s eyes widened slightly, but he wasn’t the type to be caught off guard for long, instead a slow grin taking its place. 

“You better. No one else is going to fit in those clothes and I can’t return them.”

 

\---

 

The sound of Karma speaking to someone at the door made Nagisa stir into wakefulness even though he didn’t want to. The hotel bed was expansive and comfortable, like being body hugged by a friendly and warm cloud. His headache was minimal, as was his memory of most of what happened after he had talked with Karma last night. Carefully, he propped himself up on an elbow to squint over at Karma. He looked as effortlessly put together as always, and while Nagisa hated him a little bit for it, it was quickly swallowed up by fond affection and an overwhelming giddiness. So they were doing this then. It was real.

“Morning to you too princess.” Nagisa resisted the urge to check his clothes to make sure he was in fact, not wearing princess clothing. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he didn’t want to give Karma the satisfaction of a reaction.

“Who was that?” He asked instead, accepting the glass of water that Karma handed to him. He settled down at the edge of the bed next to him, drinking what Nagisa could only assume was a fancy cafe au lait.

“Kayano. She was worried about you.” Karma said nonchalantly, but there was a distinctive devilish gleam in his grin. It made Nagisa groan, and he sat up slowly, nursing his cup of water.

“You didn’t say anything mean to her did you?” He asked, because while it was far too early for him to have to scold Karma, but he would do it for a friend.

“Why do you always think I’m mean to everyone?” Karma asked, looking mock hurt, and when Nagisa’s expression didn’t budge, he shrugged. “I just told her that you were going to be spending the rest of the day in bed with your boyfriend-”

Foolishly, Nagisa had been finishing off the rest of the water as Karma had been talking, and at the word ‘boyfriend’ he couldn’t help but choke, sputtering. Helpfully, all Karma did was cackle, his laughter only getting louder the redder that Nagisa got.

“You didn’t-!” He gasped in between coughs, and Karma flashed him his trademark fiendish smirk.

“That’s what you wanted, right?” He asked, leaning forward to pluck the glass out of Nagisa’s hands, pulling him into a leisurely kiss. He tasted like espresso, dark and bitter, but his mouth warm and inviting. Despite his earlier ire, Nagisa felt himself melting into him, hands clutching at the front of his shirt. The fact that all of his anxieties and fears had been dispersed so easily the night before, that somehow he had gotten an outcome he had never dared dream of, made him feel so full of affection for the other man before him that the only way to show it was to deepen the kiss. He felt giddy with happiness, and it seemed like trying to explain it to Karma would be useless. There weren’t any words he could say that would convey how happy he was, so he would settle for actions instead. 

“Yes.” He murmured in between kisses, feeling Karma’s smirk form against his mouth. Karma reached over to set his coffee cup down and pin Nagisa beneath him in one smooth motion, his kisses getting steadily sloppier the longer they made out. It probably didn’t help the situation that Nagisa kept rolling his hips up enticingly up against Karma’s, relishing the way he broke away every so often to catch his breath, eyes a dark amber color that Nagisa had come to associate with desire. “I want to fuck you.” Nagisa said softly, but with steel in his voice and gaze, smirking a bit triumphantly at the way that Karma’s breath caught.

It was rare that Nagisa bothered with dirty talk or taking charge, usually fine with being swept up in Karma’s flow. But today felt different. Now that he was able to assess the situation objectively now, he could see that Karma most likely had engineered this whole situation. By not speaking about what they had, it meant that Nagisa would have to be the one to start that dialogue and make his choice clear. Stay with Karma or go with some shadowy other choices he kept alluding to. Of course, Karma had been heavy handed in pushing the answer in his favor ( the drinks and making sure to make Nagisa jealous for starters ), but Nagisa could appreciate the effort he had gone through. That being said, he wasn’t keen on being manipulated all the time, and he felt the need to show he wasn’t the only one who was going to be taken advantage of.

“Sure.” Karma said after a moment, giving Nagisa one last searing kiss before standing up and stripping his clothes off leisurely. It really wasn’t fair that Karma had gotten height, good looks, and such a nicely toned body. Nagisa tried not to lick his lips as he watched Karma’s back muscles move beneath his smooth skin, already picturing biting bruises along the expanse of him. Kara turned to glance over his shoulder, smirking as he caught Nagisa’s gaze, arching an eyebrow. “How do you want me then, teach?” Nagisa felt a small thrill of heat slick up his stomach at that, and he had to wonder just when Karma’s depravity had started to rub off on him or if he’d liked that all along. He’d dwell on it later.

“Lay back.” He said in a tone that brooked no argument, and grinning, Karma sprawled out on the bed, lazy and indolent. As Karma was arranging himself, Nagisa swiped the lube out of his suitcase, already formulating a plan. 

“Now what-” Before he could even finish that sentence, Nagisa licked Karma’s cock from base to tip, swallowing it down as Karma made a strangled noise. The redhead was already pretty hard from just kissing alone, a fact that Karma would have teased him for if their roles were reversed, but Nagisa was far more generous. And he had to admit, he liked the sense of control that giving Karma head made him feel. For one, he had his complete, unwavering attention, and Karma’s expression would become rather open if Nagisa sucked and swirled his tongue around him just right.

Karma let out a few choice swear words as Nagisa did just that, and even though he had been watching the shorter man the whole time, he still made a noise of surprise when Nagisa slid one generously lubbed finger into him straight away. Nagisa watched Karma back unwaveringly as he allowed him adjust to that one finger before slipping in another, enjoying the way that Karma’s body reacted so honestly to pleasure. Already his face was flushed a cute shade of pink, his eyes narrow slits of gold as he watched Nagisa, gaze only breaking from him when he arched with a moan as Nagisa brushed his fingers teasingly over his prostate. To keep Karma from going too wild, he pressed his other hand onto Karma’s hip to keep him in place, smirking as he popped his mouth off from his cock, licking his lips in a way that he knew drove Karma wild.

“Did you have something you wanted me to wear?” He asked innocently enough, laughing slightly as Karma squirmed beneath him, chasing the pleasure Nagisa’s fingers offered, pupils blown and wide. Karma had a not-so-secret thing for Nagisa to wear skirts or even dresses when he fucked him, and Nagisa wanted to start off right with this whole boyfriend thing. 

“Later.” Karma panted, trying to grind his hips down further onto Nagisa’s fingers, gritting his teeth in frustration as Nagisa only worked on stretching him. It wasn’t enough to be more than a tease, and for someone who could be so goal oriented and patient in most other aspects of his life, Karma tended to lose those things in bed. “Just do it already.”

“It’s been a while since you’ve had my cock in you. I just want to make sure you’re properly prepared.” Nagisa said innocently, leaning up to meet Karma’s glowering with a soft kiss. Once he started, he wouldn’t be able to kiss him properly, which was a shame since Nagisa enjoyed it but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to have Karma begging for him. 

“You can be a real bastard sometimes.” Karma complained without any real heat, arching with a hiss as Nagisa started to kiss down his neck, occasionally letting his teeth scrape against a spot that was particularly sensitive. Sometimes the height difference had its perks. 

“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?” Nagisa asked blandly enough as he shoved one last finger in, not needing to hide his grin as Karma spread his legs wantonly, gasping. His cock twitched against his stomach, smearing precom over his own belly, and Nagisa shouldn’t have found it half as hot as he did. 

“Nagisa.” He gasped out, and it could have been a threat or a plea, but either way it went straight to Nagisa’s dick. Even though he’d seen Karma naked multiple times in the last few months, he still couldn’t get over how good he looked, sprawled out and flushed beneath him, a light sheen of sweat over his skin. Impulsively, Nagisa leaned down to lick at Karma’s collarbone before biting lightly, making the redhead whine. Tormenting Karma was the same thing as tormenting himself, denying them both something they wanted, but Nagisa could appreciate the slow build up of heat along the base of his spine. 

It didn’t help that Karma was wound up tight for reasons that Nagisa could guess at but couldn’t pin down, and the sadistic side of him wanted to be the person to push him so that he broke. So he pushed down his pants to let his cock spring free, already hard and leaking, lining himself up with Karma’s entrance. Usually, he tried for some measure of gentleness, but today he wanted to fuck Karma so hard that any thought besides Nagisa was completely obliterated. 

He snapped his hips forward so harshly that Karma scrambled to grip the bed’s headboard to keep himself anchored, face shocked at the force. Nagisa almost stopped to apologize, but the tight wet heat of Karma’s body seemed to squeeze all coherent words and thought from his head, leaving him dizzy and gasping. Luckily, Karma regained his footing quickly enough, spreading his legs out further and rocked his hips encouragingly, head tossed back as he moaned out Nagisa’s name. 

It felt like whatever tenuous threads that had been holding Nagisa back snapped at the sound of his name, and he drove into Karma over and over again, the roughness and viciousness reminding him of anytime they had fought. Karma met him blow for blow, encouraging him with grunts and whines. As with any battle, Nagisa had to take whatever advantage he could get, because the way that Karma moved his hips against his was criminal, sending fire licking up his veins with each movement. Gasping, he reached between them to start stroking Karma sloppily, biting down onto any part of him he could reach- his neck, his chest, his shoulders. In retaliation, Karma wrapped his legs around Nagisa tightly to press him deeper still, hands tangling in his hair. It was almost too much to be surrounded so wholly by Karma like this, like he was building a tomb to encase and imprison him in, where there was only white hot heat and the sounds of their bodies slick against each other. 

Each movement seemed to knock a new noise or curse out of Karma, and for once he seemed to have given up on being quiet, encouraging Nagisa with breathless gasps of ‘right there’ or ‘fuck ah’ and his name over and over again. Loud, enthusiastic, and _vulnerable_. Nagisa was doing this to Karma. No one else was going to touch him for as long as Nagisa had a claim on him. And that was a heady feeling, as good as Karma’s body tight around him. 

The only warning that Nagisa got that Karma was close was the way his body tensed and he screwed his eyes tight like he was in pain. Then, his dick pulsated in Nagisa’s hand as he came _hard_ , thick spurts of cum striping his chest, crying out Nagisa’s name in a strangled voice. He seemingly melted into the bed, gasping and groaning as Nagisa fucked him through the aftershocks. Even if Nagisa wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to last much longer after seeing Karma go completely content and boneless, mouth curled up in a satisfied smile. He bit into Karma’s shoulder as pleasure finally entombed him, burying him in a white blankness and turning his whole body into molten liquid. Wrung out, Nagisa collapsed next to Karma, sated and content.

Until- 

“How do you feel about a repeat performance? Except the only change is that you’re wearing a wedding dress.”

Moment broken, Nagisa only heaved a sigh. “ _Karma_.”

“What? It seems appropriate and luckily enough, I have one in my suitcase.”

Nagisa didn’t even need to get up to check to know he wasn’t joking.


End file.
